Spongebob's Discovery
by sponge-fan
Summary: When the Krusty Krab closes for repairs, Spongebob needs to find a new job. At his new work, he uncovers an uninviting discovery...this story is complete!
1. Tuesday Morning

Spongebob's Discovery

Chapter 1

TOOT! TOOT! It was another beautiful Tuesday in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob woke up to the sound of his fog horn alarm clock.

"Good morning, Gary!" Spongebob said.

"Meow," was Gary's reply.

Spongebob sprang out of bed and put on his square pants. "I'M READY!" Spongebob happily said. The eager sponge performed his morning chores and then marched out the door. "I'm ready, I'm ready!" Spongebob chanted as he walked to the Krusty Krab. "It's time for another great day of work!" Spongebob thought as he ran to the doors. SPLAT! The small, yellow sponge ran right into a pair of locked doors. "What?" pondered Spongebob. The Krusty Krab is only closed on Sundays. Why would it be closed on a Tuesday?


	2. Need A New Job

Chapter 2

"Ahoy, Spongebob!" said Mr.Krabs who walked up behind the porous cube. "Why is the Krusty Krab closed, Mr.Krabs?" asked Spongebob.

"We're undergoing some repairs," stated Mr.Krabs. "The Krusty Krab will be closed down for a few months."

"WHAT?" questioned Spongebob. "Where am I going to get money? I need to buy food and pay bills!"

"It appears that you'll need to find a temporary job until the Krusty Krab re-opens," said Mr.Krabs.

"I'll try," said Spongebob.


	3. A Meeting Wiht Patrick

Chapter 3

"How am I going to find a new job?" questioned Spongebob. "I don't know how to do anything!"

"Hi, Spongebob!" said Patrick.

"Hi Pat," said the sad sponge.

"What's wrong?" asked Patrick.

"The Krusty Krab is closed for repairs, and now I need to find a new job," explained Spongebob. "How am I going to do that? I'm not good at anything!"

"What are you talking about, Spongebob?" asked Patrick. "You're great at lots of things!"

"Like what?" asked Spongebob.

"Well," said Patrick, "you're the best bubble blower I know, and you are an expert at eating ice cream."

"Get real, Patrick, there's no job that requires bubbles and ice cream," stated Spongebob.

"Are you sure?" said Patrick, "because I know where you can get a job like that.


	4. Job Interview

Chapter 4

Patrick took Spongebob to Goofy Goobers.

"Of course!" said Spongebob. "Goofy Goobers is a great place to work! Do you think they will want me to work there?"

"No doubt about it, buddy," said Patrick, "You have all of the qualifications."

"You're right, Patrick! I'm going to march straight into that building and ask for a job! They'll have to give me that job!"

Minutes Pass

"What do you mean you won't give me the job?" Spongebob asked.

"No offence, kid, but you're not really good enough to work here," said the interviewer.

"But I am good enough! Patrick said I had all of the qualifications!"

"You mean that guy?" asked the interviewer. He pointed to Patrick who was making conversation with the coat rack in the corner of the room.

"PLEASE, Mr. Interviewer, sir, you HAVE to give me this job! I need the money."

The interviewer sighed. "Fine, you get the job."

"REALLY?" asked Spongebob. "Ohboyoboyoboyoboyoboy-"

"Just don't do that," interrupted the interviewer. "We open at 8:00. Be here first thing tomorrow morning. Here's you're work clothes," The waiter threw a peanut waiter costume at Spongebob.

"Thank you so much, sir! I'm going to be the best employee ever!"


	5. First Day Of Work

**_Author's Note:_ attention readers! If I don't get 5 reviews by the end of this chapter, then I won't complete this story. (You'll never find out what Spongebob discovers!) So get out there and REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

TOOT! TOOT! It was another beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom.

"HORRAY!" yelled Spongebob.

"Meow," replied Gary.

"Today is my first day of work at Goofy Goobers! I can hardly wait!"

Spongebob sprang out of bed and dressed into his peanut waiter costume. "I'M READY!"

Spongebob arrived right on time for work. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready-edy-edy! "HELLO GOOFY GOOBERS!" chirping cricket There was nobody in the restaurant except for him and a few other employees. (Who didn't look very happy, in fact, they were depressed).

"Hey, kid," said the green fish head waiter (as seen in the movie). "The restaurant doesn't open for customers until 9:00. Why don't you clean up the place a bit before it opens?" The waiter threw a mop at Spongebob.

"ALLLLLL RIGHT!" said Spongebob a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, Fred!" the waiter called over to another employee. "The normal guy called in sick; will you fill in for him today?"

"Yah, sure," said the employee Fred. Fred and the head waiter went into another room and closed the door. Spongebob, (with his natural curious nature) was interested in finding out what the two fish were talking about. Quietly, he tip-toed over to the door and opened it ever so slightly and saw…….

That's it for Chapter 5! If you want to find out what Spongebob discovers, you'll have to send in reviews! (Even if they are negative)!


	6. The Discovery

**_Author's Note:_ I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked to gotten, but I won't disappoint readers out there, so I'm still continuing the story. In this chapter, you're going to finally find out what Spongebob sees!**

**Huge thanks to Iniku Dakishi and Spongefan Squarefiction (your stories rock!) Keep reviewing!**

I'm starting out where the 5th chapter ended.

Chapter 6

"Yah, sure," said the employee Fred. Fred and the head waiter went into another room and closed the door. Spongebob (with his natural curious nature) was interested in finding out what the two fish were talking about. Quietly, he tip-toed over to the door and opened it ever so slightly and saw the most shocking thing ever! He could not, would not believe it! To his horror, Spongebob found out that his favourite undersea peanut, Goofy Goober, was just a waiter dressing up in a peanut suit!

"How could this be?" Spongebob thought to himself. "Why would Goofy Goober betray me like this?" Sponebob discovered that dancing peanuts were really impostures dressed up. All of a sudden, Spongebob bawled out in agony at what he saw. Fred (who was now trying to get into the Goofy Goober suit) and the head waiter stared at him. Spongebob sprinted home and tore off his waiter suit. For a while he just laid on the bed sobbing, crying and yelling. Gary (who was disgusted at his owner's behaviour) was finally able to calm Spongebob down. "O, Gary," wailed Spongebob. "What should I do? I can't back there now know the truth."

"Meow, meow?" suggested Gary.

"No," said Spongebob. "I can't tell Patrick, for one reason, he would be traumatized like me, and the second reason, I think his brain would malfunction."

**What should Spongebob do? Will he be able to go back to work? Will he change his mind and tell Patrick? Will Fred squeeze into the Goofy Goober suit? All of these questioned answered in the next chapter!**


	7. The Truth

**_Author's Note: _Hi! I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone out there who sent me reviews! I really appreciate them! I have had some complaints about the length of the chapters. I'm really sorry for making the chapters so short, I will try to make them longer. Also, something weird happened to chapter 6 and the end got cut off. I will start off where chapter 6 left off so you won't get confused. This is the last chapter of this story. I'll be publishing a different story soon called Plankton's Plot.**

Chapter 7

"…I think his brain would malfunction." All of a sudden, as if on cue, Patrick showed up. (This is where chapter 6 was supposed to end)

"Hey, Spongebob, want to come out and play?" asked Patrick.

"Oh no," Spongebob said to himself. "It's Patrick! Gary, what should I tell him?"

"Meow," said Gary.

"Spongebob!" Patrick called up to the pineapple.

"I'll have to go down there and tell him," the sponge decided.

"Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob," Patrick repeatedly called. Spongebob walked out of his house and stood next to Patrick. "Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob," Patrick kept calling even though Spongebob was standing right beside him. Patrick continued calling until Spongebob tapped him on the shoulder. "Spongebob, Sponge…O! There you are," said the sea star.

"Patrick, I have something very important to tell you," said Spongebob.

"WAIT!" said Patrick. "I came over here to ask if you wanted to go to Goofy Goobers with me to get some ice cream!" All of a sudden Spongebob felt like his worst dream was coming true. It was hard enough for him to tell Patrick, but to actually go back to the restaurant and sit there and see the imposture dancing on the stage?

"Come on!" said Patrick. It'll be fun! We'll get to sing the Goofy Goober theme song!"

"Patrick, I…" but before Spongebob could finish his sentence Patrick was dragging him off to the restaurant.

Spongebob was standing in front of the restaurant. What will happen when he goes inside? All of a sudden, a new terrible thought came to his head. He was an employee there! He would probably be expected to work when he got in! Was he fired? After all he put up a pretty good tantrum at finding out the truth about Goofy Goober. What if they kicked him out? Would Patrick find out about Goofy Goober the same way he did? All of these worries made Spongebob dizzy and lost in thought until Patrick pulled him inside.

"Come on, Spongebob!" said Patrick." Won't this be fun?

"Uh...wee." Spongebob said worriedly.

When Spongebob and Patrick stepped inside, the head waiter noticed Spongebob immediately.

"Hey, Squarepants!" the waiter called to Spongebob. "What is wrong with you? Fred was just changing into the peanut suit and then you went haywire!"

"Well…it…uh…it's just that…" stuttered Spongebob.

"Hey, everyone!" called the waiter. "Squarepants cried because he saw Fred changing into the peanut suit!" The waiter suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter, followed by the rest of the restaurant. Even Patrick joined in (even though he had no idea what or who they were laughing at). Spongebob began to cry. All of a sudden, the real Goofy Goober hopped inside the restaurant.

"Hey there, Goofy Goobers!" the peanut shouted. "Thanks to modern medicine, I'm all better now!"

"Finally!" sighed Fred. "I couldn't squeeze into this dumb peanut suit." Fred was holding the peanut suit Spongebob saw him putting on earlier.

Spongebob was very confused.

"Wait a minute!" He said. "Is this Goofy Goober, (he pointed to the peanut that just entered) the REAL Goofy Goober?"

"Of course," said the head waiter. "He was sick, so Fred was going to fill in for him."

"So Goofy Goober is real!" said Spongebob hopefully.

"DUH!" replied the waiter.

"YAY!" shouted Spongebob.

In finding out that his discovery was a fake one, Spongebob celebrated with ice cream. The day after that, the Krusty Krab re-opened. Spongebob returned to his normal work and Fred went on a diet.

THE END


End file.
